


"Just wait a second."

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: That morning Sho was totally out of it, so much that he was forgetting the most important thing he did before going to work.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	"Just wait a second."

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth drabble of the Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020!
> 
> Another fluffy drabble, hope you like it! ^^

Early mornings had never been his forte, but that day was even worse than usual. The night before he had worked until 3am; he was so tired that he fell asleep on the desk. Luckily, around one hour later, Aiba woke up for going to the bathroom and not finding him laying next to him, he went to check on him.

“ _What to do with you, huh,_ ” he had told him while picking him up. He had wanted to tell him that he could stand, but he was too sleepy and Aiba’s arms were too soothing to resist.

It wasn’t the first time that it happened and they both knew that it wouldn’t even be the last. Some people would tell him that he was a workaholic, and that was true, but for Sakurai, it was unthinkable to go to sleep without having finished all his tasks. If he did, he would have a restless night, so, he preferred to work until late than going to bed and knowing that on his desk there are papers waiting for him in the morning.

The only issue was: how to deal with life when you have slept for barely four hours?

“You have to do something about it,” Aiba started, bringing the coffee on the table set for breakfast.

“About what?” he replied absent-mindedly since he was focusing on the newspaper’s words, which seemed to jump all over the place. Even if he squeezed his eyes, he couldn’t decipher them.

“You need to use the sleep,” his lover said half-ironically half-serious.

“Sleep is for the weak,” he retorted back, “Just give me a cup of coffee and I’ll be fine.”

Masaki sighed but did as told, by now, he knew that he couldn’t do much; making Sho change his mind was a lost cause.

Sakurai drank that coffee in one go, as if he were dying from dehydration and he had just been given water, “Now, I’m really ready to go.”

Standing up, he was about to exit the room but was called back from Aiba, “You’re forgetting your jacket.”

“Thank you,” he said, picking it up from his chair and wearing.

Again, he was almost going past the door when Masaki called him again, “Wait, your bag and your lunchbox!” and passed him the box carefully wrapped with a green cloth and his briefcase.

“Thanks,” he told him but just when he was about to turn, Masaki took him by his arms and stopped him.

“What is it now?” he sighed.

“I have a reputation to take care of, I can’t let my boyfriend going around in such a state,” he explained and started to comb his hairs with his hands, fixing his tie, shirt and even jacket.

When he had finally finished, he gave Sho a smile and signalled him that he could go now. For the third time, Sakurai thanked him and finally got out of the kitchen.

Usually, it was him the one reminding Aiba about something he was forgetting, but there were times in which Sho’s mind just stopped working, and he would risk to forget even his name. That morning was one of those days, be it for the lack of sleep or for his hurry to reach his workplace to hand in his workplace.

While wearing his shoes, his eyes fell on the scarf on the front door’s coat hanger. After pondering a bit, he decided to wear it, since the air was starting to get chilly and the last thing he needed was a cold. He put it around his neck and just when he was about to tie it, Aiba’s voice echoed in the hallway.

“Just wait a second,” he shouted, “You forgot the most important thing!”

“What now?!” he exclaimed annoyed.

Aiba walked up to him and, taking his scarf from its ends, brought him near so that he could land his lips on his. Sakurai was a bit taken aback but replied to the kiss, tilting his head so that they could deepen it.

“Have a good day,” Aiba whispered on his mouth.

“You too. Text me when your shift will end.”

“Will do.”

Smiling at each other and exchanging one last peck, Masaki returned to get ready for work whole Sho exited their apartment.

For forgetting to kiss Aiba, Sho was really out of it that morning, “Kissing Masaki had always been my first priority after all...Well, it can’t be helped I guess, I have to sleep more if I don’t want to forget about it next time.”


End file.
